


scratch me behind the ears and tell me you love me

by 195cmclub (Claw512)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/195cmclub
Summary: The first time Itachi met Sasuke, the young cub took his heart away and never gave it back.Now, they lived together. Itachi left for work in the morning and came home to his brother in the afternoon. There was nothing remarkable about them, maybe except for the fact that they "won the genetic lottery", according to Sasuke's friends, and that they were in love, with each other.(The AU where everyone's a werecreature).
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	scratch me behind the ears and tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> My right brain was like: write stuff with lores, and then my left brain was like: how about porn with context instead. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. If you could point out any mistake I would be very grateful.

Itachi hadn’t expected to get home quite so late. Sasuke hadn’t replied to his text earlier, which could only mean he hadn’t seen it. Itachi hoped his brother was sleeping; he disliked making him worry.

The inside of the house was dark, but the three extra pairs of shoes - one of which lied a little haphazardly - near the door slowed Itachi’s steps. Sasuke was not alone.

The light was on in Sasuke’s room, but even without it, the loud chattering alerted Itachi of the presence of Sasuke’s friends. He was about to knock on the door when he caught the end of a question filtering through the thin wood.

“…always in your human form?”

That sounded like Suigetsu, Itachi thought.

“Why are you asking?” Itachi heard his brother reply.

“Well, you’re a Pan type, Sasuke. If I had that type, I would literally never change into any other form, ever. I would be the most popular croc this side of town. Girls and boys would line up just to swoon at me.” It was definitely Suigetsu.

“In you dream.” A high, clear trill that could only be Karin’s laughter was his reply, followed by the sound of a bear grunting, which Itachi took to mean that Juugo just agreed with her.

Rustling of clothes. Then Sasuke answered. “Nii-san is always in his human form in public, so it’s easier to be the same.”

“Now that you’ve said that… I don’t think we’ve ever seen Itachi-nii-san in his wereform.” Suigetsu said contemplatively.

Karin chirped in agreement. “True. What is his wereform?”

Itachi could imagine all three of them turning to Sasuke with wide curious eyes.

“He’s a bakeneko type.” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

“What?????” Suigetsu and Karin shouted.

“You’re a Pan, and your brother’s a bakeneko? What kind of insane genetic lottery goes on in your family?” Suigetsu complained.

Beastmen had three physical forms.

They were born in their animal form, which some referred to as the ‘original form’. At a certain age, depending on their species, they gained the ability to shapeshift into full human. Wereform developed once beastmen hit puberty, and there were many types. Juugo had what was called the appendage type, one of the more common types. He looked human for the most part, except he had the arms and legs of his animal form. Suigetsu had the Nile type, named after the Egyptian river from where the form was said to originate. Most of the time he walked around as a human with a crocodile head. Karin had the harpy type, which was a bird-specific type where she had bird legs and wings and no arms, with a human torso and a human head.

Sasuke’s type, Pan, rare, even though not exceptionally rare, was regarded to be highly desirable because of its perceived harmonic blend of human and beast features.

Bakeneko, Itachi’s type, was a variant of a type called ‘Helsing’. It was fairly common among werewolves, but rare in other families, especially Itachi’s, where very few individuals developed into this type.

It had been the source of pride for their parents for a while.

“Is that why he’s never in his wereform?” Karin asked.

Deciding to end his eavesdropping here, Itachi raised his fist and knocked on the door. The room immediately went silent, then Sasuke said: “Come in.”

Suigetsu was lying belly-down on the floor with his legs on Sasuke’s bed. On his back, Karin was sitting cross-legged with a comic in her hand. She had a few feathers in her hair, which Itachi knew she hated, but none of the boys had apparently mentioned it to her. Next to them, Sasuke leaned against Juugo on the floor, who looked deceptively like a big well-behaved dog at first glance. He was wearing his favourite pair of jeans and a simple white shirt.

“Nii-san.” Sasuke sat up when he saw him. “You’re home!”

His three friends hurriedly stood up to greet Itachi.

“Good afternoon, Itachi-nii-san.” They bowed.

“Good afternoon. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke.” Itachi smiled and bowed in return. Karin turned slightly pink.

“Nii-san, have you eaten?” Sasuke asked. He had stood up too. The room seemed much smaller all of a sudden with all of them standing, especially since one of them was a moon bear.

“I have.” Itachi replied. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Karin tugging at Suigetsu’s sleeves.

“It’s a bit late. I think we should get going.” Karin said. Suigetsu didn’t seem to get the hint. He groaned in response. 

“Ah come on. We won’t get to see Sasuke for a week.” He snapped his massive jaws impatiently.

Itachi was sure Karin pinched him behind his back a little. Suigetsu jumped slightly and then stopped protesting.

Itachi chuckled. They were a lively bunch for sure.

“It’s all right. Stay a while more. I was just saying hello.” Turning to Sasuke, he said. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Okay, nii-san.” Sasuke nodded.

Later, when Itachi was patting the water from his hair, Sasuke came into the room. He had discarded his pant, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs; the shirt he had on was left opened down to his chest. Wasting no time at all, he made a beeline for the bed and slithered into Itachi’s lap. He smiled cheekily, knowing he was being a bother, and threw his arms around Itachi’s shoulders.

“Said your goodbye properly?” Itachi sighed fondly and stopped drying his hair. There was no way he could do it with Sasuke clinging to him like an overgrown koala.

“They’re just being dramatic.” Sasuke answered. He twirled the end of Itachi’s damp long strands in his fingers. “It’s only a week.”

Itachi stroked Sasuke’s spiky black hair tenderly. Every now and then, their human forms still fascinated him. So alike, yet so different. Sasuke was a little lankier where Itachi was a little broader. His human hair was prickly, always sticking up at the back, unlike Itachi’s silkier and smaller strands. He had an eternal boyish look on his face, which Itachi definitely lacked. But people could tell they were brothers from just one look. It was their eyes, Itachi thought, the similar, unmistakeable deep dark colour.

Sasuke sighed happily, making Itachi smile.

The first time Itachi met him, he was a just soft ball of fur.

The cub titled his head and looked curiously at the whimpering baby, who hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. His ears were just two tiny flaps on the sides of his head, barely visible. He shuffled around on the blanket and whined like he was looking for something. The cub stuck out his tongue and licked the baby’s face experimentally. Immediately, the baby started crawling on his belly towards his direction. Itachi, slightly confused but mostly interested, kept licking him. His small face tasted slightly of milky sweetness. The baby moved forwards until he clumsily tumbled into the fur between Itachi’s forelegs. Then, he chirped happily. Itachi was briefly worried that he was going to start suckling on him, but the baby was already full and had no interest in finding more milk. He simply pressed his face into Itachi’s chest, flailed around until he found a comfortable position, and fell asleep, not caring about Itachi’s round eyes staring astonishingly down at him.

It wasn’t obvious to Itachi until later that he and his brother looked completely different from each other. Before, he was too young to understand the concept. Two werecat parents ensured that the children were born werecats, but their species was always a coin toss. Sasuke was soft and fluffy, like Itachi, but his coat was long and white with big black spots, and his tail was thick and downy. Itachi watched Sasuke chase a leaf around the backyard and wondered if he himself had ever been this cute. Still unsteady on his legs, Sasuke stepped on his own tail and took a rather ridiculous nosedive to the ground. Undeterred, he started wiggling furiously on his back, trying to get to the culprit of his magnificent downfall.

Standing up, Itachi stretched his long body and yawned. He jumped off the porch and landed gracefully on paws that looked disproportionately big and deceptively clumsy for his body. He patted over to where Sasuke was still wrestling with his tail. His brother yowled like he was fighting off a trespasser in his territory, but immediately stopped when he noticed Itachi. He rolled onto his belly and blinked adorable eyes up at the older werecat.

Itachi chuffed affectionately at his brother. He bent down, opened his jaws as wide as possible around the back of Sasuke’s neck and picked him up by clamping down gently. The four-week-old cub objected by making a soft mewl-like sound but went limp right away. It was a good thing that he did, because Itachi was not that strong yet. He was just a cub himself. Luckily, his brother seemed to somehow understand despite his young age and did not struggle.

Itachi carried Sasuke into the house and put him down on the cushions their parents had covered the whole place with. Sasuke’s immediate attempt to wobble away was thwarted by one big paw scooping him back. He swatted at Itachi with his own tiny ones and bared his baby teeth. Itachi chuffed and pushed at Sasuke with his nose, making the cub fall over. The younger cub squirmed like a particularly chubby caterpillar until he managed to twist his upper body around and sunk his spiky teeth into Itachi’s foreleg, which the older werecat barely felt through his thick coat. He turned his head and flopped down on his side next to his brother, chuffing. He put his paw on Sasuke’s neck and, very carefully, pushed him fully down to the floor. Sasuke squeaked, but didn’t stay down for long. Immediately, he surged forwards on his back, tiny legs kicking in the air for momentum, and, smarter this time, bit the side of Itachi’s cheek. The older werecat growled playfully in response. He opened his mouth and pretended to bite him back. Sasuke made a noise of pure excitement and delight and latched onto Itachi’s neck with his entire body, hind legs kicking Itachi’s underjaw.

Itachi briefly considered letting Sasuke play until he fell asleep, but eventually, he decided on feeding the cub first. He shook his head to dislodge Sasuke and stood up. His brother huffed and pounced at his tail. The older cub made a low sound in his throat that stopped Sasuke in his track. The young werecat lowered his body to the ground and looked up at Itachi innocently.

Leaving his brother there to play alone, Itachi walked to the kitchen. Once he was out of Sasuke’s sight, he stretched and turned into his human form.

Most werecats assumed their human forms after six months. Itachi could turn before he hit his fourth month. The boy preferred his animal form, but the human form granted him the means to take care of Sasuke by himself. Without being able to stand up straight, he wouldn’t be able to reach for the milk bottle his mother had left on the counter that morning; and, without opposable thumbs, he wouldn’t be able to boil water on the stove to warm it up and bring it to Sasuke.

When he returned to the room, Sasuke was attempting to murder one corner of a cushion. Itachi walked over and scooped the cub up in his arms. His brother let go of the fabric to stare at his human face with wide eyes. Itachi wondered what ran through Sasuke’s little head when he saw his older brother like this. Sometimes he didn’t look like he quite recognised Itachi. Regardless, he accepted the milk and finished it in a few minutes. Itachi put the empty bottle carefully down on the table, and Sasuke on the cushion, before shifting back to his animal form.

Sasuke perked up and tottered closer. Itachi licked his forehead and turned to go to the bedroom, knowing his brother would follow. He settled down on their bedding first, then Sasuke climbed in after. As the cub snuggled into his belly, Itachi turned around and cleaned the spilled milk on Sasuke’s face. Sleepy, the cub didn’t resist as the older werecat licked down his spine and across his squishy belly. He was already asleep by the time Itachi was done.

In the years to come, this particular memory would be the one that came back to him the most. Sasuke’s first few months after he began transforming. He couldn’t quite control it yet. One minute he was a leopard dangling on the low branches of the tree in the yard, the next he was a human toddler falling out of the tree like an overripen apple. As Itachi raced from across the yard, sometimes having to shift into his beast form and ripping whatever he was wearing in the process to catch him, he couldn’t help thinking about how easy it was back when all the little werecat did was eat and then sleep. Sasuke’s first solo hunt. Itachi followed the boy at a distance while he patiently stalked a mountain goat and then chased it down a rocky cliff. He watched as the young werecat sink his - very adult, very sharp - fangs into the wild goat’s neck after successfully wrestling it to the ground, and still somehow saw the cub with tiny milk teeth that slept peacefully against his belly.

Then, as all of Sasuke’s black dots changed into rosettes, his bubbly kid personality shifted into a calm detaching demeanour. The constant pressure to be perfect from their parents, coupled with Sasuke’s own desire to earn their approval, turned him into a serious person. He spent all his free time in his room either studying or playing video games, stopped talking to his childhood friends, stopped talking to their parents, and only replied to questions with one syllable answers. Itachi tried to shield him from their father’s impossible expectations, but it only served to widen the rift between them. As hard as Sasuke tried to be normal around Itachi, their conversations always ended abruptly with a strained smile. He was still Sasuke, but he was trying to bury Itachi’s little fluff ball as deep as possible inside.

Itachi knew he was largely the cause of this. Him, the bakeneko, the one their parents never stopped bringing up in conversations. Itachi. Itachi the genius. Excelled at everything that he did. The future of the felid family. How could Sasuke ever measure up to such a mythical creature?

He could just leave. Pack his bags and say his goodbye. But Sasuke needed to see that their father would never be pleased no matter what, and when it mattered, their mother would always take his side. Father might not know anything about his eldest son, but Itachi knew him very well, knew where all of his sore spots were, knew just where to push to make him lose his temper. Sasuke came home just in time to witness the lion screaming at Itachi then kicking him out of the house.

Itachi had started the fight, but it wouldn’t have looked that way to anyone, including their father.

“He can’t be serious.” Sasuke angrily paced around in Itachi’s room. “You’ve always done things his way. It’s just one instance.”

It wasn’t exactly true, but their father had always hidden whatever disagreement arose between Itachi and himself from Sasuke to keep up the image of an obedient older brother to him.

“It’s all right.” Itachi put the clothes carefully into his bag. “I’ve been wanting to move out for a while anyway.”

“But nii-san, it’s not fair.”

Itachi turned around to face Sasuke’s eyes full of fury. He patted the space next to him and, after a slight hesitation, Sasuke came over and sat down.

“Otouto...” Itachi said. “Father is... a great person. But for him, whatever I do... it’ll never be enough. He’ll always want more from me, and if I ever disagree with him, he will never stop persuade, coerce, pressure me until I give in.”

He put his hand on top of Sasuke’s head and ruffled his hair gently. “I can’t stay here, but I won’t be far. Whenever you need me, for anything at all, or just want to see me, come see me. Take care of yourself. Do whatever make you happy, Sasuke.”

It was like Sasuke had just seen him again for the first time after a very long time. There was this look on his face. Itachi loved that look. It was a look he got whenever he had understood or learnt something. This time, the knowledge left him shaken, as knowledge tended to do. He stared transfixed at Itachi, searching for an anchor.

After a while, his eyes became steely.

“Nii-san… I...” Sasuke took a deep breath. “I want to come with you.”

“Sasuke...”

“I’ve made up my mind, nii-san. Please.”

Fifteen minutes later, they left together, and never looked back.

In their own place, Sasuke’s mask of indifference slipped away to reveal the passionate person Itachi knew him to have always been. He spread his papers out in the living room and lied in a sunny patch on the tatami to do his work instead of shutting himself in his room. He strolled untroubled around the house in all of his three forms. Sometimes Itachi caught him fast asleep on the porch, hugging his fluffy tail. He started volunteering at an animal shelter, something he wouldn’t dream of doing before because of their parents. He made new friends and brought them around and introduced them to Itachi.

He resumed his habit, which Itachi had thought to be long forgotten, of worming his way into Itachi’s lap and purring for his attention. He told Itachi in long detailed sentences about his day, what he did and who he talked to. His eyes sparkled when he spoke, and the hint of a smile on his lips was the mirror image of the wide grin he used to break into whenever he was excited years ago.

Itachi might have done a bad thing, but he didn’t regret it.

“It’s just us, Sasuke.” He said to the boy in his arms.

Sasuke shivered and started transforming. Itachi loved the feeling of it under his fingertips. It started with Sasuke’s hair softening and changing. The black faded into a lustrous silver as two round ears poked out from underneath. His fur, white and grey with black rosettes, grew out at his nape and went all the way down his back, completely covered his legs and his arms. His feet turned into paws and soft pads replaced soles. A thick fluffy tail flung into the air happily. Sasuke looked up with two leopard eyes on his elegant still-human visage and grinned, revealing his glinting fangs. A stray lock of hair hung almost nonchalantly down the side of his face, adding a timid yet slightly lustful quality to the raise of his cheekbones. In the drop of a pin, the childlike naughtiness disappeared from his expression. His gaze dropped suggestively – and seductively – on Itachi’s lips. His sharp claws dug gently into the skin at the back of Itachi’s neck.

He was slightly heavier in this form, taller and bigger than Itachi. Still, he wouldn’t take the initiative until Itachi gave him the signal.

Itachi caressed his bare cheek tenderly, thinking about when it was covered in tiny soft baby hair. His fingers followed the strong line of Sasuke’s jaw to end up at his chin, which, like the rest of his features, was dignified and elegant like it was sculpted from ivory. Gripping it lightly, he titled Sasuke’s face up and kissed the corner of the snow leopard’s mouth, a slight press, like it was their first kiss. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered close at the touch. He waited patiently as Itachi kissed his lips gently one more time before deepening the kiss. Always well-behaved, Itachi’s brother. He clutched at the towel around Itachi’s hips and took the kiss, until he realised Itachi was in a rather lenient mood. Then, he made a cute noise at the back of his throat and greedily kissed back, sucking on Itachi’s lower lip in an almost childishly demanding way. It made Itachi smile.

When the older werecat broke the kiss, his brother whined.

“No, nii-san, kiss me more.”

He wanted to chase after Itachi’s lips, Itachi could tell. The slight pressure on his chin reminded him to stay still, but it didn’t stop him from pouting.

“Shush.” Itachi told him. The pout became more prominent. Itachi loved this boy so much he could hardly stand it. He tapped his fingers on Sasuke’s left thigh. “Move your leg, Sasuke.”

The boy scrambled to obey. He drew back so that he wouldn’t knee Itachi in the stomach, then shuffled around until his knees were on the bed on either side of Itachi’s hips, straddling him. He lowered himself down, hands on Itachi’s shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s butt underneath his shirt. The snow leopard’s round arse, covered in soft fur, felt perfectly firm and thick in his palms. When Sasuke wiggled his hips in his search for more skin contact, the hem of his shirt fluttered against Itachi’s skin, reminding the older werecat that he was not yet naked. He tugged at the shirt and pulled it over Sasuke’s head. The smooth expanse of the boy’s chest and stomach, bare and human, made Itachi’s mouth dry. Like this, Itachi could easily draw Sasuke’s nipple into his mouth without having to bend his neck too much. He bit gently there, before moving to kiss the middle of Sasuke’s chest, under his collarbone, and his neck. In a rare moment of playful spontaneity, he turned both of them around and pressed Sasuke into the mattress. The boy squeaked as his back hit the soft surface with a little ‘umph’, trapping his tail underneath. Itachi followed the motion and pressed their lips together again.

Sasuke broke away when he felt Itachi’s fingers toying with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Nii-san.” He protested.

“What do you need, Sasuke?” Itachi said, voice low and fond.

“You.” Sasuke swallowed. “Please.”

Smirking, Itachi sat up on his knees. He waited until Sasuke had comfortably propped himself up on his elbows.

Itachi shook his head and let his humanity melt away. Not wanting to look away from Sasuke’s enraptured expression, he barely kept track of his body reshaping until he was _really_ towering over his brother. The faint pink on Sasuke’s cheeks became clearer in the dark with his regained night vision. A long time ago, the werecats used to worship bakeneko individuals. Right now, in front of Itachi, Sasuke was doing something both similar, and completely different. Itachi knew that, sometimes, Sasuke saw him as some kind of _kami_ , a perfect being that could do no wrong, and no amount of convincing could sway him. Perhaps it was their parents’ influence, perhaps it was Sasuke who came to the conclusion himself. Regardless of the reason, it was very humbling being at the receiving end of a love that endless, but Itachi never wanted to be any kind of god, especially not to Sasuke. The _kamidana_ , high above and separated from worldly things, was a cold and lonely place. Instead of having Sasuke on his knees, Itachi would rather get down on his, as long as he was allowed to know Sasuke’s touch. Right now, the boy was taking in the changes of Itachi’s body hungrily. An adoration born from earthly desire, rather than reverence. There was no more certain proof that Itachi was just a man than the thrill that that gaze brought upon him. A true kami would have smacked down such an insolent gesture.

Sasuke licked his lips when his eyes went down to Itachi’s chest, completely covered in stripy white fur. The sudden lack of cool air on his skin told Itachi the fur had covered the rest of his body too. He was kneeling fully on the bed before, but now the edge of the mattress dug into the middle of his calves. Not all bakeneko type was so big. Rather, it was because of Itachi’s species. The towel fell to the side, pushed off his hips by the appearance of his tail. Itachi grinned. His lips were now incapable of it, so he was sure he was just baring his teeth. Sasuke’s breath quickened.

“Happy?” Itachi asked huskily. His whiskers moved in the air as he spoke. He flexed his claws, feeling liberated. He didn’t hate his human form as much as when he was a kid, but it still felt stifling from time to time.

Sasuke nodded, then caught himself and said in the sweetest of tone. “Yes, nii-san.”

Itachi chuffed.

“Take off your underwear.”

Itachi had thought Sasuke would just lift his butt up and tug the pair of boxer briefs off, like usual; but the snow leopard smirked wickedly at him and turned around on all four. He lowered his upper body on the bed, raised his arse and his tail, and slowly slid the fabric down little by little. His legs kicked back in small movements, toes digging into the mattress. Once he got the underwear out of the way completely, he raised his hips just a tad more, stretched his spine and swung his tail to the side.

He looked over his shoulders back at Itachi, giggling.

“You like it?”

“Cheeky boy,” Itachi laughed. “Who taught you this?”

“Sat next to a lioness who just got out of a heat. She was very...” Sasuke swayed his arse from side to side “...descriptive.”

Indeed. Itachi moved closer to his brother. The position perfectly exposed Sasuke’s backside, his pretty hole, his soft balls covered in fur. Itachi couldn’t help but press a finger into the cute, round gland just to feel how soft they really were (he knew already, but a reminder never hurt). Sasuke hummed and pushed his hips back into his touch.

“Your back doesn’t hurt?” Itachi asked.

“I’m fine, nii-san.”

Itachi believed him. He rubbed his cheeks against the end of Sasuke’s spine, then gave the base of his tail a little nudge with his nose. The fluffy tail raised higher, granting him more access. Itachi started working on the fur on Sasuke’s inner thighs first. The boy moaned. His dick, having come out of its sheath, quivered between his legs. Itachi eyed it appreciatively. He was mostly thankful that this particular part of their anatomy belonged to their human forms, so much easier to handle. He licked higher, where Sasuke’s legs met his hips, knowing that Sasuke could feel the heat of his breath and the edge of his tongue faintly against the silky skin. As if on cue, Sasuke moaned again, but he sounded slightly frustrated. He swayed his arse a little more, and Itachi had no choice but to still him by grabbing it with both hands before his tongue moved to its intended destination.

When he flattened his – broad, raspy – tongue over Sasuke’s balls and the tight ring of muscle, a shiver ran through Sasuke’s whole body. For this purpose, the feline tongue was perhaps not as flexible as the human tongue, but it was infinitely more efficient in getting Sasuke sloppily wet, and Itachi knew Sasuke liked the feeling of its rough texture against his hole. He pressed his thumb gently into the soft flesh to spread Sasuke open and pulled Sasuke onto his tongue more. His brother mewled into the sheet. His thighs shook with pleasure.

Kami, people usually said.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke cried out.

“Here, baby.” Itachi shushed him. Slowly, he pushed a finger into Sasuke, and, meeting no resistance, added another one. Sasuke yielded too easily to the intrusion, which only meant he’d already prepared himself. Itachi shivered in arousal. He spread his fingers and Sasuke jerked at the stretch, startled, but he didn’t clamp down, didn’t even seize up.

“Up.” Itachi said. While Sasuke pushed himself up on his arms, Itachi temporarily left his side to grab the lube on his nightstand. The boy’s eyes followed him all the while. When he popped the cap, the heady sweet smell of vanilla immediately permeated the air. Itachi didn’t miss the way Sasuke’s sensitive olfactory system responded to it, which was to say he sniffed audibly. The boy watched in anticipation as Itachi squeezed the slick onto his hand then generously smeared it on himself.

“Nii-san, I want to suck you first.” Sasuke suddenly blurted out. He was so eager to please, so unlike his usual uncaring attitude. Itachi found it impossible to say no.

“All yours, baby.”

Sasuke crawled over and rose to be mouth-level with Itachi’s cock. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the head once, then wrapped his lips around it while his hand guided Itachi’s fingers to his hair. Itachi gripped the locks, loosely at first, then tighter when Sasuke hummed appreciatively. He sealed his lips tightly around Itachi’s cock and set a pace just good enough to make Itachi shudder.

“Ah,” Itachi winced like he’d been hurt, “so good, Sasuke.”

The breathless words encouraged the younger werecat to suck harder. Itachi’s legs twitched in response and Sasuke moaned. His tail kept swinging behind him. To Itachi’s felid eyes, it was an unbearably erotic sight.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke’s voice was rough, “tighter, please.”

Even in a situation like this Sasuke didn’t forget to be mindful of his language. Itachi gave his head a little push, and Sasuke went willingly. He relaxed his throat and take Itachi all the way down. Itachi threw his head back with a moan. He couldn’t help the forward motion his hips made as it tried to get deeper into that warm, wet, tight space. Sasuke’s throat convulsed around him slightly. The boy’s eyes watered. Enough, Itachi thought. He tugged lightly at Sasuke’s hair and the boy allowed himself to be pulled up without any fuss. Itachi tutted at his cheeks and mouth messy with saliva and lube.

“Baby...” he managed before kissing Sasuke like he couldn’t help it. Sasuke giggled into the kiss. He was giddy, drunk on Itachi and his endless tenderness. 

Itachi laid Sasuke down on the bed. This time, it was his own tail that waved from side to side. He brushed Sasuke’s hair away to reveal the back of his neck, where a few black dots remained on the silver fur. Itachi licked at them soothingly before biting down on the scruff. Sasuke made a sound that was close to a whimper. He shook his head slightly but didn’t try to escape from the older werecat’s hold. His tail was as far away from his entrance as it could get. Content with the confirmation, Itachi held the base of his cock and started guiding himself in. Sasuke’s breath stuttered. His hands clenched and unclenched themselves on the mattress. Itachi wish he could see Sasuke’s face, see if it was marred with pleasure or pain, but they risked crushing the poor boy’s tail if he lied on his back. The older werecat thrust in and out shallowly, waiting for his brother to adjust.

After a while, Sasuke turned and started licking at the orange red fur on the side of Itachi’s face. “More.” He whimpered, and Itachi was only too happy to comply. He fucked Sasuke with short, quick strokes that left both of them breathless. When they first tried fucking in wereform, they used to spend so long preparing Sasuke, and even so, it took them a few tries before Itachi could even push the head of his cock in. Now, Sasuke took him in whole with almost no problem at all. The younger werecat snarled as Itachi’s cock hit him in all the right places and sent pleasure crawling up his spine. He touched himself frantically, hand matching the rhythm Itachi had set. When Itachi reached down to cover Sasuke’s hand with his, he yowled like a wounded beast and came. They weren’t supposed to last long in this form. The clenching of his body sent Itachi into an orgasm.

Itachi grunted and let go of Sasuke’s neck. They usually lied down and cuddled for a few minutes before rearranging themselves for the next fucking. This time, Itachi had other ideas. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s chest and pulled the boy with him as he sat up straight. Sasuke moaned raggedly. Itachi’s cock, already deep inside him, pressed hard into his sensitive spot. Itachi was so much taller now that Sasuke’s knees couldn’t quite touch the mattress in this position, so he hooked his arms under Sasuke’s thighs, and lifted his brother up.

“Nii-san.” Sasuke called, startled.

Itachi chose that moment to thrust upwards into Sasuke and the n twisted into a moan. With the strength of his wereform, he could drag the boy up and down his cock easily like he was a doll. It was moment like this that made Itachi truly appreciate being the biggest felid on the face of the planet. Sasuke’s head fell back against Itachi’s collarbone. He leaned into the short mane around Itachi’s head and gripped at the orange fur on Itachi’s nape and back, moaning deliciously. His tail wrapped itself around Itachi’s left forearm.

“I should... put a mirror in here.” Itachi grunted. “Fuck you like this in front of it. Show you just how well your hole is sucking my cock in.”

Sasuke let out a sound of pure mortification, but the pearly white fluid that leaked out at the tip of his cock told Itachi he was anything but against the idea.

“Like it, don’t you?” Itachi nibbled on a round ear. “You should see how pretty you are, Sasuke. I want you to see how pretty you are.”

Sasuke choked on a groan and came, hips thrusting forwards. Itachi’s cock slipped out of him, still hard. Itachi licked the back of Sasuke’s ear soothingly, paying extra attention to the white spot that was almost identical to his own.

“Feel good, baby?” Itachi asked.

“Yes, nii-san.” Sasuke said. He was boneless in Itachi’s hold, warm and pliant like a cub. Itachi carefully let him down on the mattress. His eyes were dreamy and round, fixed on Itachi’s own. Itachi settled on his side behind the younger werecat and started licking his shoulder, avoiding the more vulnerable bare human skin on his neck. Sasuke turned around to kiss him, and his mouth was so small against Itachi’s. Kissing like this required them to be careful, else Sasuke might get hurt. So Itachi let him take the lead, only returning the kiss very gently with his lips.

When he was ready, Sasuke bent his knee so Itachi could slide in again. Their tails entwined with each other. Itachi let Sasuke lay on his arm and cradled Sasuke’s face in his palm so they could continue kissing as he fucked him deep and slow. He put the other hand on Sasuke’s lower stomach, his thigh, the jut of his hipbone, and pulled Sasuke back to meet his thrust.

“Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san.” Sasuke whimpered, muffled, against his mouth. That’s what Sasuke does. He said, nii-san, and he said it like I love you, I need you, more, please don’t leave. No kami could be loved this way. No kami had ever been loved like Itachi was loved.

Itachi growled. Finally, he lifted Sasuke’s leg up and thrust in deep one last time. “You’re mine,” he breathed out. “My Sasuke.” 

Sasuke nodded, sobbing, and came. His eyes squeezed shut. Itachi waited until those eyes opened and looked at him again.

“Still good?” He asked.

“Yes, nii-san.” Sasuke said again, blinking slowly.

It was never in question that holding Sasuke in wereform was the most pleasing of all. He fit perfectly in Itachi’s arms like this. Itachi hugged Sasuke securely against his chest and licked diligently at the side of his head and his two fuzzy ears. They could go again if they wanted, but Itachi decided they needed a little break first. Sasuke purred as Itachi groomed him, clutching at his arm. Their tails still entangled.

This, perfect, and just theirs. Itachi’s wereform was for Sasuke’s eyes only, and Sasuke’s was only for his. Of course, it wasn’t like they would be able to never turn in front of other people, but only when absolutely necessary, and only for a short time if they could help it.

Itachi stroked the fur on Sasuke’s back tenderly. It had been years, yet he was still amused by how fluffy snow leopards were, how downy their coat was. He moved his hand slowly down Sasuke’s spine, dipped his fingers between his cheeks and felt the mess that was leaking out of Sasuke’s hole. When he pressed in gently to the first knuckle, Sasuke twitched in surprise.

“Nii-san, you perverted tiger.”

“Sorry.” Itachi said, but he didn’t sound the least bit sorry. He loved finding traces of himself on Sasuke’s body, inside him. He rubbed Sasuke’s soft balls with his other fingers. This, he just found oddly satisfying.

Sasuke grumbled, but his fake crankiness was undermined by him yawning into the crook of his elbow.

“Can we sleep?” He turned around to look at Itachi.

“Of course. We had the whole week to ourselves after all.” Itachi kissed his forehead. They were going to a hot spring resort the day after tomorrow. As much as Itachi was looking forwards to the spring itself, he also couldn’t wait to be spending the whole week with Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

“Can’t wait.” Sasuke echoed his thought.

Itachi cleaned them both thoroughly. He went to the bathroom to throw away the wet wipes and put his towels and Sasuke’s clothes in the wash basket. When he returned, there was an adult male snow leopard waiting for him on his bed; its eyes were bright in the dark.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke. By the time he got to the foot of the bed he had finished changing into his animal form. The Siberian tiger gracefully jumped onto the bed without making a sound. Sasuke reached up and batted at him playfully. Itachi turned his head and pretended to try to catch the wandering paw with his mouth. Sasuke made a noise Itachi knew to be the equivalent of a human laughter. After one last swipe at Itachi’s ears, he rolled away to make space. The tiger stretched, claws just shy of digging into the bed sheet, and arranged himself so he was slightly curling around his brother when he lied down. He chuffed affectionately to Sasuke, who shuffled over and put his head on his massive foreleg. Tail wrapped around himself, the snow leopard nestled into the side of Itachi’s body. In their animal forms, Itachi was about three times bigger than Sasuke, which made him the perfect pillow. The tiger licked up the leopard’s nose, making him huff. Itachi groomed Sasuke until he was sure the boy had fallen asleep. When he turned away, his breath fanned the back of the snow leopard’s ear and made them flick slightly. The tiger casted another look around the room, as if to check that all was well one last time, then laid his head down, and slept himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Siberian tiger is the biggest feline species, weighing 300kg at 3.3m long. Snow leopard is much smaller, 50kg at about 1m. 
> 
> I imagined Itachi to look like the werewolves in the Van Helsing movie ([best werewolf design ever](https://vanhelsingmovie.fandom.com/wiki/Werewolf)), just, you know, half tiger instead of wolf, hence the name of the wereform type. 
> 
> I couldn't find an example for Sasuke's wereform, not even after I went deep diving on a furry site, so I described it with more details. I hope it came across okay.
> 
> This all happened because I wanted to poke a cat's balls (they're extremely soft).


End file.
